Love Being Measured
by AnnieOakley16
Summary: The vacation locations keep getting more romantic as Jake and Nessie measure their love against extraordinary odds. Can they survive the heartache? Find out here... Please read and review! I also need location suggestions. AnnieOakley16
1. Measuring Affections

**Measuring Affections**

(Renesmee)

"Are you alright, Nessie?" he asked me, his dark eyes filled deep with concern.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, horribly for sure. If I was anything like my mother, I wouldn't pull a lie off around Jacob. And as soon as I glanced back up at his cheerful face, I knew I was right.

He was looking down at me with an amused smirk. I blushed.

"What's going on, Nessie?"

I looked back down at my feet that were dangling on the edge of the cliff. For some odd reason, he had brought me to the spot that my mother had learned to hate ever since she had jumped off. Aunt Alice had seen Bella jump and immediately believed it was a suicide attempt. My dad believed it as well for whatever reason and almost killed himself as well. This cliff was a dreadful place for my family. Almost like a bad omen. But one thing was different: Jacob was there when my mother had jumped off and-to my enjoyment-he was with me at the same spot, sitting right next to me. Maybe with him there, all bad luck would totally disappear. I could only hope.

"Ness?"

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the stories. "What?" I asked.

"What's going on? You seem a little too quiet."

I grinned. Either he was tired of hearing his own animated voice or he was confused as to why I wasn't _showing_ him what was on my mind. But only I knew why I wasn't willing to _show_ him anything, and I wasn't ready to share that reason.

For months after my fifth birthday-which could really be considered my fifteenth- I had realized how amazing Jacob's friendship with me was. And suddenly, I wanted it to be more. Something that involved the unfailing devotion that I saw in my family. My mother and father were a perfect example of such devotion. My dad had waited for her for over eighty years before finally setting eyes on her. He had waited for her kiss; had waited for her hand to rest in his. Nothing could be more romantic.

My grandparents, my aunts and uncles. All of them were in love and I had to sit around and watch. Every movie I watched contained some form of romance and even the books I read swam in love lost and love gained and even love lost once more.

I took a deep breath before saying: "I was just thinking."

"Well of course you were thinking." he chuckled, his sparkling teeth showing behind his full lips. He winked. "But what about?"

"Why'd you bring me to this cliff?" I asked.

"Well…" he murmured, his voice trailing off slightly. "I come here to think quite often."

"About my mom?" I said without thinking.

He looked at me, one thick eyebrow raised. "I used to."

"Used to?"

"You know the stories, Renesmee." he sighed.

I nodded. "You really did love my mother, didn't you?"

He didn't answer, but his silence was an answer enough. I suddenly felt a terrible pain in my chest. I had never felt it before, but I knew exactly what it was.

_I can't be jealous of my mother… _I thought, shock filling my mind.

"Do you wanna leave?" Jake asked abruptly, taking me out of my self-evaluation.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think that'd be best."

The drive back to my house was quiet; too quiet. But I didn't know what to say, and Jacob seemed frustrated, almost angry. I knew not to make him angry, even though he was an expert at controlling his fury, but my father had told me to be careful nonetheless.

In record time, we made it to my house and he pulled up close to the front porch. I smiled at the familiar sight of the large white mansion. I slipped my hand down to my buckle to free myself, but found another warmer hand already there.

I looked up and Jake was looking at me intently. "Nessie?" he whispered.

I gulped down a huge lump in my throat and felt my cheeks grow warm. "Y-yeah?" I said weakly.

He stared at me for a few seconds and then suddenly grinned, his burning hot hand slipping out from under mine. He had undone my seat-belt. "See you tomorrow. Tell your family hello for me, ok?"

I nodded as I opened the door and jumped out in one swift movement. As I bounded up the porch, Jacob honked the horn and I looked back. He waved and I waved back. Then he pulled away, vanishing among the trees.

I looked down at my feet and frowned. _My Jacob…_

"Your mother called him that once." said the velvet voice of my father.

I looked up, still frowning. "Don't tell me that."

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around me. "Oh, dear, its ok."

I shook my head. "You don't get it!"

"Believe me, I know more than you think." he grinned as he tapped his forehead.

I rolled my eyes. "Darn you and your mind reading." I grumbled.

He hugged me closer to him. "Nessie, your mother loved Jacob dearly. But when she measured her affection for him and her affection for me, they were both completely different. She knew very well that her love Jake wasn't enough to satisfy either of them and that she'd only hurt them both in the long run." he sighed, thinking back to the tough times he had endured before he won the fight and my mother's love. "I know its hard to understand, but your mother never meant to hurt Jacob the way she did."

"He still loves her, doesn't he?" I asked. I braced myself for the bad news that I figured I would get.

"Not so much anymore. Something has gotten in the way of his love for Bella."

I looked up, astonished. "What?"

"Let's just say that he's finally measuring his affections…" he answered and then walked away, his crooked smile spreading across his face.


	2. If Only I Knew

**If Only I Knew**

(Jacob)

My car couldn't drive fast enough. I wanted to meet the speed of the Cullen's sports cars, but my Rabbit couldn't match up. I tried to focus my mind on the road ahead of me, but my mind could only focus on the memory of Nessie's frustrated face.

Why had I taken her to the cliff? I should have known better. _Idiot! _

Finally I found myself parking in front of my house. I cut the engine and sighed. "I really don't wanna go in." I said quietly, shaking my head. I instantly knew what to do.

I stepped out of the car and began running as fast as possible. Within a couple of minutes, I found myself at the cliff once more, the sun just beginning to set. _We should have stayed longer._ I mused, gazing at the brilliant colors that danced off of the churning water below. _Nessie would love this. _If only I had kept the mood light. If only I hadn't asked her questions. No matter what I did, I couldn't go back to make the day end in a better way. The perfect day I had planned turned to crap within a few seconds. I was the one to blame.

I sighed as I plopped down on the edge of the sea cliff, letting my feet dangle over the side. _Ugh. Why do I have to be so confused? Its not supposed to be like this. Imprinting is supposed to take away all previous feelings! What the hell is wrong with me?_ I asked myself.

I had thought my imprinting on Renesmee would change everything for me. Sure, for the first few years, my life had centered completely around her, but as soon as she began to mature, I lost it. She looked so much like her mother that it scared me. The same chocolate brown eyes, same smile… Everything about her echoed her mother's human years. And instantly-despite the imprinting's "magic"- I remembered everything that I loved about Bella once. My life had turned to hell faster than I thought possible. _What happened to forgetting everything?_

Suddenly, the cell phone Edward had given me began to vibrate in my back pocket. I groaned. Only three people ever called this phone, and I dreaded hearing from two of them. I hoped it wasn't Bella and prayed it wasn't Ness.

I looked at the screen and the name on the screen made me smile. _Finally something good today! _I thought before flipping the phone open and putting it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jacob." said Edward's strikingly perfect voice. _Why couldn't I have a voice like that?_

"What's going on? Is it Nessie?" I asked out of instinct.

"No." he said quickly. He was dancing around something, I could tell. He normally cut straight to the point, but suddenly, he was quiet.

"Then what's going on?"

"Well…" his voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I've noticed lately that you've been dealing with some…issues."

My eyes grew wide as I thought of the many issues that had my mind in a whirlwind. Which one was he referring to now?

"Oh?" I said, not wanting to say too much.

"Yes. I've noticed that your thoughts have been centered around Bella lately and…well, I was wondering why…"

I sighed. "I don't know, Edward." I lied, and I knew he wouldn't know-since I wasn't in range for him to read my thoughts.

"Jake, can you please come back to the house?" he asked, his voice shockingly uncertain.

"Ummm, why?"

"We need to talk."

"Sorry, Edward, but I have to make my rounds tonight. I've been neglecting duty lately and I really need to keep things running smoothly. You understand, right?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't argue. Plus, I really needed to run for a while in my wolf form. I could clear my head easier that way.

"Yes, I understand. Tomorrow then? This _is_ rather important."

I groaned. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright. Take care of yourself out there."

"No problem." I chuckled slightly and we both hung up.

I slipped the cell back into my back pocket and continued to watch the sun go down. Within a few minutes, the sun would be completely hidden below the horizon and the sky would turn black. My rounds would begin as soon as the first star sparkled.

I stood, my mind racing with two beautiful faces. _Get out of my head!_ I screamed at one of them, hoping that with such a loud mental demand, it would jump right out. It didn't. I rolled my eyes. _Of course not…_

I looked up once more at the sky to find the sun completely gone. I watched for a twinkling star to surface, and when it did, I sighed. With a few swift movements, I removed my old t-shirt and the pair of jeans that I always wore when around Nessie. I was about to put both pieces of clothing securely in the small harness around my ankle when I felt something in one of the front pockets of my jeans. I reached in and pulled out a sheet of wrinkled paper. I unfolded it and smiled as I saw the note written in an elegant cursive. I read it a few times before slipping it back into the pocket and stuffed the clothes into the harness. As I phased, the words from that note that I had received a few months before flashed before my mind. I howled as I began to run, my heart beating faster from the exertion and also from the sweet words that Nessie had penned for me.

**"_Dearest Jacob,_**

_**I know I don't deserve the treatment you give me. **_

_**I deserve so much worse. You treat me like a queen, and I love you for it. **_

_**Please don't think that I mean to be so difficult all the time, I just know I deserve rotten treatment. **_

_**I get everything I want from my family, and sometimes, I just want to feel normal. And Jacob, here's one thing that I can say:**_

_**You make me feel almost normal. Even though the two of us are far from normal, I feel like a human girl around you. I feel real. Not some supernatural phenomenon. I'm just your Nessie, and that's all I ask for. **_

_**I thank you for everything you do for me, and apologize for everything I say and do that may dreadfully anger you. I'm sorry. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your dear friend,**_

_**Renesmee"**_


	3. The Cottage

**_Sorry for the wait guys, I was having trouble with this chapter. I've come to find that Nessie is a hard character to write in first person. We don't really know how she thinks so its kind of a guessing game with her. But, I think I've finally got her down. So this chapter is a bit more descriptive of things around her. Not just her thoughts and feelings. Hope you like it. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Please read and review... I'd like some opinions... (hopefully all good ones! hehehe)_**

* * *

**The Cottage**

(Renesmee)

Finally, I ran across the river to my parent's little cottage. It was so cozy, nothing would ever feel like home to me after living in that small house. Its warm interior always calmed me. I walked in and my mother was sitting by the fireplace with an old book in her hands. I recognized it at once.

"Jane Austen again?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"Of course, I can't stop reading her work."

"Even though you've read it how many times?"

She rolled her eyes. "Many, dear. But I'm reading my least favorite right now."

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"_Persuasion._" she said simply, looking back down at the leather volume in her perfect hands.

I sighed. When she read, she was not to be bothered. My dad had learned that the hard way a few years earlier. He didn't like to talk about it much since he knew it would bring up how terribly stubborn both him and my mother were. But because he had wanted to be with his wife when she was busy reading every book we owned, she kicked him out, sent him to the mansion and for a week, he sulked in the comfort of his old bedroom. Mom didn't even care. For some odd reason, she felt no regret for hurting my dad for some stupid reason like reading. Mainly because she knew he'd play his piano a little more. And he did. Suddenly, the piano became even more of an obsession than it had been before. When I'd trek over to the white house, I would hear the beautiful melodies playing and would sit outside for a while, just listening. My father knew how to play, that was for sure.

I walked down the hall and into my room. Grandma had helped me redecorate it on my fifth birthday to fit me maturing style. Although I loved the sophisticated look of the mansion, I didn't want my room to look like that. I wanted color; lots of color. I stuck with simple colors for the walls: two of the four walls were light purple while the other two were a slightly darker purple. My bed had a light blue curtained canopy with a black frame. I kept my comforter simple but elegant, matching the purples and blue with a minty green. My pillows were of many different varieties of these colors.

The walls weren't hidden by shelves or posters. I only had three photographs on the walls. One was of me and Grandpa Charlie and the rest of the family at my first Christmas. Another was just of me and my parents, and the last one was of Jacob and a slightly younger me. I sighed as I sat down on the bed and stared at that picture. My eyes began to droop with sudden fatigue, so I laid my head on one of my big feather-down pillows and within seconds, dreams came…

XXX

When I woke the next morning, I smiled. So many dreams had danced in my head and I couldn't help but feel happy even though I knew they were only dreams and would never come true.

I stretched out of my curled up position I usually slept in and then rolled out of bed. After a few seconds of yawning, I walked out into the hallway. It had to be almost noon, judging from the light that flooded through the windows. I sighed. My parents never could remember to wake me up early. I guess that would be a problem for you if your parents couldn't sleep. _I need to buy an alarm clock._ I thought.

I arrived in the living room and rolled my eyes. My mother was still reading, but this time, it was Victor Hugo's _Hunchback Of Notre Dame_. My father was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, Mom." I said, walking over and kissing her cheek. She smiled.

"Morning, Ness." she said, not even looking up from the book.

"Where's Dad?" I asked. "You didn't kick him out again, did you?"

She giggled. "No. I don't think I'll do that again."

I hoped she was telling the truth. "Well, where is he then?"

"At the house, talking to Jacob, I think."

I gasped. "Jacob's here! Darn, I'll have to get ready fast then."

My mom closed her book and shook her head. "Ness, I'd encourage you not to go out there."

"Why?" I asked, growing impatient.

"They're discussing something that you might not want to hear."

"I don't care! I want to see Jake!" I exclaimed, running back to my room to pick something to wear. And then it hit me.

My father's words the day before rushed back at me and brought me more heartache. _Jacob still loves my mom, and now dad is talking to him about it. That has to be it!_

I sighed and decided to take my time getting ready, not wanting to walk in at the wrong moment of their important conversation.


	4. Advice

**_Sorry for not posting in a while. I've been busy and also, I just couldn't figure out how the Edward/Jacob conversation should go...But here it is now. Hope you guys like it. I don't really care for it, but as usual, I am my own worst enemy...Please read and review! Let me know what you think should come next for these two! Thanks a lot!_**

**

* * *

**

**Advice**

(Jacob)

I waited for what seemed an eternity as Edward scrutinized my every thought. He saw every desire that flooded through my brain and I could tell that many of them disgusted him. I felt exposed. Never had Edward picked through my head with this kind of intensity. It was beginning to scare me.

"Relax, Jake. I don't plan on Killing you. After all, you are a man and its understandable to feel-"

"Umm, Edward, I don't need to have this explained to me."

Edward nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Right."

I sighed, noticing that he had given up digging into my head, but I felt uneasy as I watched him begin pacing back and forth. "Well, Edward? What was all this about?"

"I wanted to figure out why your thoughts have been centered around Bella, and I think I've finally figured it out."

"Oh really? Do share…" I rolled my eyes. Although Edward and I had been getting along for the better part of five years, we still had many disagreements. I had learned that-setting aside the terrible stench- he was a great guy. I couldn't find much wrong with him (except the blood drinking, of course.). I waited for him to reply. He seemed reluctant. "Edward, if you've figured it out, I'm pretty sure I have too, since you did learn the truth from _my_ mind after all ."

"Right. Well, its because you see so much of Bella in Nessie. Am I correct?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's it." I grimaced.

"Don't worry, Jake, I understand."

"No, you don't."

"I think I do. I was in your head for the past fifteen minutes. Its easy to get caught up in emotions when you're searching through someone's thoughts. You should know that, since you have such a link with your pack." Edward's eyes turned sympathetic.

"Ok, well then, what do you suppose I do?" I asked, my voice turning rude.

"Learn to forget."

I began to laugh. "Right, do you really think its that easy?"

"It should be. I can see how much you care for Ness. Do you love her enough to let go of the past?"

Edward began staring at me and I knew he could see exactly what I was thinking. I tried to focus but nothing seemed to make sense. Random images flooded through my head at such a speed it was hard to catch each one. But the few I did see unnerved me. None of the images fit together.

Nessie smiling brightly at me while we sat at the beach. Bella's closed fist closing in one my face. Nessie's gentle hand touching my cheek to show me something she was thinking. Bella looking up at me as she hugged me close before I taught her how to ride her motorcycle. Nessie running down the stairs to meet me, a huge grin spreading across her face. Bella stamping her foot on the ground like a little girl, her face growing frustrated as I began to question her maturity. Nessie hugging me tightly during a thunderstorm. Bella shivering in my arms while I tried to warm her up in the tent. Nessie… Bella… Nessie… Bella… Nessie… Bella…

"Edward, I don't know what to do." I finally whispered, my heart aching with the past and present memories.

"Jacob, I can't help you with this. You'll have to work it out yourself. But I can give you this one piece of advice: measure the amount of love you have for each person. I know you'll soon see exactly what to do." Edward grinned crookedly and patted me on the shoulder.

"Thanks." I said as I looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"No need to feel embarrassed." he chuckled. Then he stood slightly straighter. "Nessie is coming." he explained when I gave him a questioning look.

I looked up from my feet and saw her walking slowly out from the trees. I smiled at the sight of her. Her bronze colored hair glistened in the sunlight and her eyes were sparkling with moisture.

_She __can't be crying! Why is she crying? _I asked to Edward, knowing that he would hear my thought.

"She's upset about something, but she's trying not to dwell on it around me." he whispered. "I think it has to do with you."

I waited for Renesmee to reach the porch before I spoke. I wanted to cheer her up as soon as I could.

"Hey, Ness." I said cheerfully. "How are you?"

She looked up and smirked. "I'm fine." she said simply.

"That's good. What do you wanna do today?" I asked, stepping down from the porch to stand next to her. She looked up at me and I could see the traces of her tears running along her rosy cheeks. It pained me to see them.

"Whatever you wanna do." she replied.

I sighed. I wanted to understand my heart, but I couldn't really tell her that. "How 'bout we go down to the beach and then we'll decide from there?" I asked, smiling a little bit wider.

"Sounds fun." she said, looking down at her feet.

I looked up at Edward and he frowned. I watched as he mouthed the words, _"She's just as confused as you are."_

I nodded and then clapped my hands together. "Alright then, let's hit the road!"

She smiled a little wider. "Alright."

I walked over to my car and opened the passenger door for her and closed it slowly, watching her face with curiosity. _What could she be confused about?_


	5. Shaking Hands

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Its been hard to write this chapter. I don't really know why...I just couldn't figure out how to make it work. I hope you like it. I don't think I'm happy with it (but what else is new???).... Please read and review! I really rely on reviews...they let me know whether I'm wasting my time with my stories. lol...Thanks for reading!!!_**

* * *

**Shaking Hands**

(Renesmee)

We parked in the sandy parking lot at the end of First Beach. Jacob was silent but seemed cheerful and tried his best to transfer his happiness to me. When he was in a good mood, his joy was almost tangible. I could almost hold it in my hands.

We began to trudge through the sand toward our spot; the ancient piece of driftwood that rested among jagged rocks. Every few seconds, I would sneak a peek of Jacob's face, blushing to myself. He was so perfect. I loved looking at his tan skin; somehow, he was more attractive than my entire family. I giggled at the thought.

"What?" Jake asked, his face full of puzzlement.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I replied simply.

Silence fell once again as we came near the driftwood. When we finally sat down, Jacob looked at me intently.

I began to blush. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." he said quickly; a bit _too_ quickly.

"I don't believe you."

He grinned widely. "I think you should believe me."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. Something was wrong and for some odd reason he didn't want to talk about it. But I knew how I could get a little more information out of him.

I cleared my mind of all my affection for him and all of my silly daydreams about him and thought only of one question as I touched my small hand against his burning cheek.

_Why were you talking to my dad?_ I asked through my thoughts.

I looked up at Jake and he looked terrified. "Please…" I whispered.

"I needed his help with something." he answered. I knew that was all the explanation I was going to get.

I stood to my feet and began walking down the beach, weaving my way through the many boulders along the sand. I didn't look back to see if Jacob was following, but I knew that I wouldn't care if he didn't. I wanted to be alone.

I reached the small tide pool within a few minutes and smiled as I watched all of the little creatures going about their day in the shallow waters. I watched them with envy. _Why can't I have a simple life like this? _I thought to myself. _No worries. No emotions whatsoever. Just continuous simplicity. No troubles. _I sighed.

"Nessie! Nessie!" called Jacob's voice and I turned just in time to see him run out from behind one of the toothed boulders. He slowed to a walk as he drew closer to me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course." I mumbled as I looked down at my feet.

"I don't believe you." he said.

"I think you should." I said with slight rudeness.

I could feel his eyes burning into me as he examined my posture and my pitiful face. I knew he would never believe me.

He took a step closer to me and took my hand in his. I had no time to clear my thoughts before his skin touched mine. I knew he would see the thoughts that were filling my head and the pain they caused me. I knew he would see the stories I had been told all my life about my mother's love for both my father and him. I knew he would see the image of him and my mother kissing up in the mountains. I knew he would see all of my painful discussions with my parents; the words of caution they gave me about being with Jacob. He would see it all. Luckily, he wouldn't see how much I loved him. I kept that locked away as much as possible.

He quickly pulled his hand away and stepped back. He looked at me with confusion and concern mixed with complete horror.

"Ness, I…" his words trailed off and I just shook my head.

"Jacob." I whispered.

He looked at me and tried to grin but the attempt fell short when his lips collapsed into a frown. "That was a long time ago."

I nodded. I looked down once more and caught a glimpse of his hands that were hanging at his sides. They were shaking. I looked down at my own hands and saw they too were shaking; trembling with the thought that I had upset my Jacob.

With a sigh, I closed the distance between us and placed my hands on both of his cheeks, telling him one thing:

_Don't worry. I know it was a long time ago. _

"Then why do you think about it?" he asked, closing his eyes while I answered.

_Because, it's a hard concept to grasp._ I chuckled.

He grinned a little. "I guess you're right. If I were you, I'd be a little confused too."

I nodded. _Believe me, I understand why you would have loved my mother. She is beautiful. I wish I could be that beautiful. _

He opened his eyes and stared at me in shock. "But you _are _beautiful, Renesmee."

I smiled as I let my hands fall off of his face and began to walk back in the direction of the driftwood. My cheeks were filling with a warm blush as I thought of what he said. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_


	6. Romantic Words

**Hey guys! So I really had fun with this chapter. I originally thought it would be a cluster of conversations, first with Nessie and then with Bella when they came back home, but then an idea popped up in my head and I ran with it...and now here this chapter is... There's a bit of humor in it and I'm glad there is. When writing Jacob, I try to include a bit of humor... (There's a little Twilight quote in this, so I hope you enjoy the use of it!) Please read and review! Sorry for the long author's note! XP**

* * *

**Romantic Words**

(Jacob)

I followed Nessie back to the driftwood, watching every step she took. Although I knew she would never be cursed with clumsiness like her mother had been, I felt it was my duty to keep watch over her, making sure no harm came to her. Maybe I felt this way because Edward trusted me and I didn't want to screw things up for myself. Either way, every time her dainty feet sank into sand, I sighed in relief that she didn't fall to the ground with the contact.

"What was it that you loved about my mother?" Nessie asked when we finally reached our wooden seat. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" I said, shocked by the question.

"What made you love my mother?"

I sighed. "Do we have to talk about this, Ness?" I asked, rolling my eyes. She giggled at the gesture.

"Yes, we do. I want to know."

I groaned and thought back to those times when my life had been centered around the human Bella; the living Bella. The first thing that came to mind made me laugh.

"What?" Renesmee asked, one of her eyebrows rising with obvious confusion.

"One thing I loved about your mother was her inability to lie. I could always when she was lying." I smiled as I looked out over the waves, remembering those times in the past.

Nessie cleared her throat. "And yet, she lied to you as soon as she met you."

"Huh?"

She giggled; the sound made me grin. "She told me about how you told her the old Quileute legends and in the end they helped her figure out my father's true identity." she answered.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, but how did she lie to me."

More giggles sounded. I rolled my eyes, then Ness replied, "She pretended to flirt with you in order for you to tell her."

My mouth dropped, I had never been told that before. I began to think back to that day when I joked about the old legends and how she seemed so enthralled with every word I said. _How could I have been so stupid as to think that she was really interested in me. Ugh. _I shook my head. _Shows how naïve I was!_

"Wow. Thanks for telling me that." I groaned.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't."

"What else did you love about my mom?"

I closed my eyes and thought about Bella's stubbornness, her laugh, the smell of her hair in the rain. Everything I had once loved about her rushed back at me faster than the speed of light and I couldn't focus on one thing anymore. Her smile. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous. Everything.

"I couldn't say." I finally whispered, my head aching from the blur of chaotic memories.

"Really?" she questioned me, her eyes narrowing.

_Don't tell me she's that perceptive! She can't know I'm lying!_

"Yes, really." I replied, looking her straight in the eyes. She nodded.

With a chuckle, I pulled out the cell phone from my pocket and glanced down at the time. _Noon…_

"Ness, we should be getting back to the house, its about lunchtime…" I stood, stretching my arms out. Renesmee groaned and then stood too.

"Can we go back to your house?" she asked in a low murmur.

I looked up, confused. Ever since we had been allowed to leave the Cullen's mansion, we had never been to my house. She never asked to go and I never suggested it. Something inside me told me that Edward and Bella might not like it.

"Um… Why?" I asked, eager to understand.

"Well, we never go to your house and I've been thinking that maybe we should." she smiled slightly and batted her eyelashes at me. _Where the hell did she learn that? _I thought, then remembered Bella doing something of the sort when we had walked this beach that day.

"Just for lunch, then we're going back to your house." I finally said, and she clapped her hands in excitement.

XXX

When we pulled up to my house a few minutes later, I frowned. One other reason I had never wanted Ness to see my house was because of how small it was. Even I knew it was pathetic to look at, and I lived in it. My fear was that Nessie would be horrified with my home. After a deep breath, I looked beside me down at her and she was grinning.

"You like it?" I asked in shock.

"Of course." she nodded.

"Whatever, Nessie. Sometimes, I just don't understand you." I rolled my eyes as I climbed out my car and walked over to the passenger side door and let her out.

We walked close together up the gravel driveway and then I opened the door slowly. _Please let everyone be gone! _I hoped.

To my great delight, everyone was gone. All of my pack that usually stayed in the living room were out on their rounds and Billy was out fishing with Charlie. I led Nessie to the living room and found the remote control for our old TV. "Watch whatever you want, I'll make us some lunch." I said and she nodded and began to flip through the channels with a bored expression on her face. I chuckled to myself.

After making two sandwiches (hers being a lot smaller than mine), I came back to the living room to find her watching some corny chick-flick. I groaned.

I sat beside her on the couch and handed her the plate with her small sandwich on it. She didn't even look at me or say thanks; her eyes stayed glued to the television.

As I ate my colossal sandwich, I tried to pay attention to the movie but every word that came out of the male character's mouth made me want to throw up. Every line became more and more pathetic. I nearly busted into laughter when the guy whispered into the girl's ear, "You are my life now…".

I began to shake my head at the stupidity when Nessie finally looked up at me and said, "What? You don't like this?"

I chuckled. "Well, do you want me to be honest?" When she nodded, I continued. "This is so stupid. No guy would ever say such stupid things to the girl of his dreams!"

"What makes you think that?" she asked, setting her plate down on the floor beside her feet.

"Well, for one, I am a guy and I've never said that to a girl." I answered.

"So?"

"Well, have you ever heard a guy say that before?"

She wrinkled her nose. "No."

"See, no guy says things like that!" I concluded.

She turned her body to face me and raised an eyebrow. "What would you say then?" she asked, her eyes gazing at me with an intensity I had never seen before.

I thought about it for a long moment. _My first instinct would be to just say _I love you _and be done with it. But women look for more than that. They want pure romance. They want commitment and a simple _I love you _never seems to be enough. They want fireworks when we merely look for simplicity. Ugh._

"Well?" Nessie asked, tapping her fingers on her folded arm.

I rolled my eyes. "Nessie, I don't know what I would say. Alright?"

She frowned. "Whatever."

With a deep breath, I picked up our plates and took them to the sink and then said, "We better be heading back."

Nessie nodded and stood, walking over to the front door. I rolled my eyes. _I don't care how much she likes those stupid chick-flicks, but I will never use those romantic words on her!_


	7. Frustration

**_Hey there everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long! I just haven't found the time... I'm sorry that I didn't update with a great chapter...but I can say I had a little fun with this. Sometimes, its just fun to write something a little bit random...which is what this is I suppose. I hope you find some way to enjoy this chapter...let me know what you think...Please read and review!!!! Thanks a lot for reading this story!_**

* * *

**Frustration**

(Renesmee)

Never had I been so frustrated with Jacob. I had thought that the magic of imprinting would have rubbed off on him somehow and he would be a tad bit more romantic than most guys. In all honesty, I believed that knowing you're with the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with would make you think a little differently about how to show love. I guess Jake just never was so good at the concept of romance. He certainly hadn't learned how to be poetic or passionate when trying to steal my mom away.

All of these ideas ran through my head on the drive home. For some odd reason, Jacob was driving a lot slower than he should have. When I looked up at him, I would find his eyes lingering on my face but then he'd replace his gaze back onto the road. I could feel his eyes on me even when I wasn't watching him, so I knew that as soon as I looked away, he turned back to stare at me.

_If this is his idea of romance, then he better think twice. Staring continuously at someone doesn't make them feel admired. Its slightly creepy. _I thought to myself, folding my arms at my chest. I heard a chuckle slip past Jacob's lips. I wasn't even trying to be funny.

Finally we pulled up to the white mansion. I unfastened my seatbelt and opened my door on my own, not waiting for Jake to be considerate. I was through with the fake politeness.

"Nessie, are you alright?" he asked as I began to storm off.

I didn't answer, only stomped into the entry way and then into the living room. No one was there to my surprise and I fell onto the couch with a loud, irritated groan. I closed my eyes, laying my head back on the comfortable cushions of the couch.

I heard Jacob's loud footsteps as he entered the house and stepped into the living room. He sat on the sofa next to me; closer than I had thought possible. _He's obviously noticed that my parents aren't around. _

"Nessie?" he whispered so close to my ear that I could feel his lips moving against my skin. His hot breath warmed my ear.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've done to upset you." he said, rubbing my shoulder with his huge hand. "I never meant to upset you, really."

I nodded. I knew he was being honest. I realized how immature I was being. "Its ok, Jake. I'm being stupid." I said, opening my eyes for the first time to look up at his face. He looked so sincere.

He grinned. "What did I do exactly?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I guess."

He laughed.

For a few minutes, we sat there in silence. My frustration eased as the seconds ticked by and then I realized that my family still wasn't around.

"Where are my parents? Where's grandpa and grandma?" I asked, looking around, confused.

"I don't know. Want me to go check the garage? They may be there." he answered, smiling at me.

I nodded. "I'll go with you."

We stood and made our way out the front door and around to the garage at the back of the house. When stepped inside, we saw all of the cars in their spots and nothing changed around. I sighed. "Where are they?"

"I'll call your dad."

I watched as Jacob dialed the number as fast as he could. He rolled his eyes as he waited.

"Hello?" I could barely hear the answer, but I could tell it was my mother.

"Hey, Bella. Nessie and I have been wondering where ya'll are…we just got back."

There was a slight pause. "We decided to all go out hunting for a few hours. You can handle Nessie for a few more hours, can't you?"

Jacob laughed. "Do you really have to ask?"

A chuckle came from the other end. "Very true. Well, Edward says you better not try anything with his little girl…"

"Tell him not to worry himself, I wouldn't even think of it."

I frowned slightly. _I'd love a kiss…_ I thought to myself, but then shunned the idea. My parents would never allow that kind of affection.

"Alright then… I'll see you guys later." Jake said and then closed the phone with a slight motion of his hand.

"So they're out hunting?" I asked.

"Yes."

We walked back to the house and sat on the couch once again, but Jake sat further away from me. I groaned but he paid no attention to the sound.

Within a few minutes, I heard the light sound of Jacob's snoring and I grinned.

_Poor Jake. He works so hard for us. Always on patrol at night and then he stays with me everyday. I wonder how he can do it…_

Watching him sleep was so amusing. His hands would twitch and his lips would open and close as if he was meaning to say something. Finally, I realized this was the perfect opportunity to be close to him again, while he was asleep.

I scooted closer to his warm body and placed his arm around my shoulders. I leaned in close to his side and then rested my head against his chest, listening to his fast beating heart. The rhythmic pounding became a song and soon, my eyelids dropped and my thoughts turned into black clouds…

* * *

**_Please read and review! Reviews keep me motivated to update!!! _=D**


	8. Beauty and The Beast

**_Sorry for not updating in a while... The holidays got in the way... And I had a writing contest entry to finish, so my fanfics came in second to that entry. Hopefully I win something from the contest. Anyways... This chapter is pretty funny. Hope you guys like it! No, I hope you guys L-O-V-E love it! lol... please read and review!_**

****

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast **

(Jacob)

"Jacob!" screamed an angry voice. My eyelids opened slightly to see the distorted image of Edward. I closed my eyes again. "Jacob Black!"

I groaned and opened my eyes to see all of the Cullens standing above me. I grinned uneasily. "Hey guys…" I said nervously, my heart beginning to pound.

"So, you're looking pretty cozy with my niece, _dog_." The blonde vampire said with disdain written all over her face; I laughed on the inside. I looked away from her to see Renesmee's sleeping form resting lightly within my right arm, her head on my chest. Her angel-like face looked so peaceful in the dim light of the room. _If only she didn't look so much like her mother…_

"Well, dog?"

I laughed out loud this time. "Oh calm down, Blondie." I rolled my eyes, then continued. "You know how much running I do every night. I get tired during the day, and whenever I can get some shut eye, I do. So I fell asleep here. If you wanna know why Ness ended up in my arms, ask her… I didn't break the rules."

I watched as their faces turned from furious to confused. Finally, Edward spoke up. "Rose, he's telling the truth, so please, stop thinking that!"

I knew she was thinking of ways to kill me. "Oh please, Edward. Anything she has planned wouldn't work on me, I'd still kick her a-" I stopped before the final word could be spoken as Nessie began to stir.

"Renesmee!" Bella exclaimed. Nessie began to rub her eyes and then she jumped up onto her feet as soon as she saw her family standing around her.

She looked nervous. "What's wrong, Mom?"

Edward stepped forward, his face full of concern and frustration at the same time. "Ness, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"We came home to find you and Jake together on the couch. What happened?"

Nessie looked down at the ground and then lifted her hand to her father's pale face. He closed his eyes as the truth was shown to him. He nodded as she let her hand fall. "I see."

"Everything is fine. Nothing happened." she explained, her voice a whisper.

Rose snorted. "I don't believe her. She'll do anything to protect that beast!"

A growl vibrated from deep within my throat and I couldn't help but form my mouth into a great snarl; if I had been in my wolf form, I wouldn't have been so friendly looking. Blondie crouched defensively.

"Knock it off!" Nessie shrieked. I instantly fixed my face back to its normal look. Rose still hadn't relaxed.

"Sorry, Ness." I whispered and she smiled.

Edward moved toward Rose, annoyance written across his usually calm face. "Rosalie, stop it now."

She eased her stance. "Mongrel."

"Psycho."

Renesmee cleared her throat and spoke. "I'm going back to the cottage."

I watched her as she skipped out the door and then my unease took over again. _Crap, I'm in a room full of pissed off vampires. _I looked up at Edward pleadingly.

"Jake, go walk Nessie to the house, I'll calm Rose down a bit."

I nodded and walked out of the house quickly.

"Keep your hands to yourself, _Fido_!" Blondie screamed as I reached the end of the porch.

I laughed. _If only I could get her cornered…_ I thought as I tried to catch up with Renesmee, which didn't take long.

She seemed frustrated even though I couldn't see her face yet. Her posture was poor and she stomped her feet into the ground, leaving small imprints in the mud.

"Ness, are you ok?" I asked, finally coming to her side.

She looked up at me and frowned. "Not really."

"What's wrong then?"

She came to a stop and lifted her hands up to my face, showing me an image of Rosalie and I glaring hatefully at one another.

I laughed as the image faded. "Ness, you know nothing will ever happen."

She shook her head. "It hurts that she hates you so much. And when she calls you names. Ugh. I just want to scream."

"Nessie, don't take them so seriously. She's called me names ever since before you were born. I don't care."

Nessie grinned slightly. "I just wish she'd stop calling you a beast." And then she turned and started walking. I followed close behind, my heart racing.

When the cottage came into view, I frowned. I honestly didn't want our time to end. _She's so important to me and there's nothing I can do to show it to her. Stupid rules._

Nessie looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat. In the moonlight, she looks her best with her pale skin and abundant curls. _So beautiful._ And that's when I got the great idea. _I guess there are times when clichés are ok…so much for never using romantic words._ I think to myself.

"You know what? Rose calling me a beast isn't all that bad. At least I have a beauty to keep me company." I said with a big smile, and then it happened. Without thinking, I leaned down and kissed Renesmee's cheek. As my lips touched her skin, I felt the warmth and I knew instantly that she was blushing.

Then I found myself walking away without knowing how I began. _I'm not going to look back… I'm already going to get in big trouble. I broke a rule and as soon as Blondie finds out, she'll be thirsting for my blood…_ I thought to myself and instantly started laughing at the pun.

* * *

**_Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	9. Music And Tears

**Hey guys! I've had this chapter written out for a while but I've been a little wary about posting it. I've debated about whether I should rewrite it or not. But then I decided that I might as well and if you guys don't like this chapter, then I'll deal with that and make the next chapter better. ****The reason I don't think you guys will like it is because I wrote in a bit of song lyrics that remind me of Twilight, Jacob Black's issues and Nessie. If you want to know the bands I chose to use lyrics from, they are the following bands (and songs):**

**Thoughtlife, The Ponytail Parades and The Movie Song by Emery (my favorite band of all time, just so you all know!!!) and Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer (that song is such a hopeless romantic song!)**

**Sorry for this long author's note, but I thought I'd explain some things for you, even though I mention the song titles in the chapter. (oh well!) Hope you guys like this! Read and review!**

****

* * *

**Music and Tears**

(Renesmee)

I stepped into the cottage, my heart racing. _Did he seriously just kiss my cheek? _I thought to myself. _My parents are going to kill him. Or even worse, Rosalie…_ I cringed at the idea.

I went straight to the living room and hefted my laptop, carrying it to my room. I set it on the bed and then raced to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I looked at myself in the mirror and rolled my eyes. _What was Jake talking about when he called me a beauty? I'm not beautiful. _I grimaced at the face in front of me and it mimicked my expression.

Many people had told me how beautiful I was but I never agreed with them. My bronze curls were so annoying to deal with and my dark, chocolate brown eyes were devoid of depth. I didn't have the green eyes that everyone had told me my dad had before he became a vampire, and I longed to have those eyes. Since I was born half-human half-vampire, my skin seemed flawless. My complexion was pale and I could never tan. If only I could be like every other girl in the world and just sit out in the sun and bake for a few hours until I turned to the terrifying shade of a lobster.

_Jake is nuts!_ I decided as I slipped my robe over my pajama's and walked back into my room. I opened the laptop and pressed the power button. I knew it would take a few minutes for the screen to load, so I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my ipod.

According to my father, the only way to listen to music and appreciate it was to listen to everything under the sun. I knew he was right, but I still had my favorites-many of which he loathed. But I didn't care.

I turned the ipod on and scrolled through the many different artists until I came to the band Jake had introduced me to. I grinned. He didn't know that I actually liked them; he assumed they were too loud for my taste, but of course I was like my dad. I respected every kind of music. However, I knew my dad didn't like this band by the look on his face when I turned them on in the car.

I had to admit, they _were_ really loud, but I didn't think it was unwarranted loudness. They pulled off the screaming and heavy guitar and bass. They balanced it out with a great singer.

I searched through the songs until I found the one Jacob said was subconsciously written with him in mind. I rolled my eyes at the thought. It was called "The Movie Song" and the first verse always made me sad.

**I'm the guy that dies at the beginning of the movie; I'm the one who never makes it out of the cave.**

**Its because, just when I have got everything going for me, baby you come around and take it all away.**

Every time I heard those lines, I frowned, thinking of the many times I had heard about my mom's love for Jake. I knew Jake had been hurt when my mom had picked my father over him, but this song confirmed my idea of exactly how badly hurt he had been. _I'm just gonna change the song now. _I decided and with a click, a new song started out of order since I had it set to shuffle. I groaned as soon as the song began. "Thoughtlife".

**And my heart left my chest, so forgive me. As you leave to find that next something new. But I can't for the life of me remember when you changed your words from I love you to saying you don't know. **

**Just know that you can't take back what you said. Darling I'm not in the forgiving mood. You kept on replying it was all in my head. Well you're just a liar, and I've got the proof.**

I knew for a fact that Jake related to this song more than a lot of them, but it still didn't mean that he should feel that way. I closed my eyes as one of his favorite lines began.

**I would have offered my life. Taken you home. Made you my wife. But hearing you now. Filling your mouth with a coward's lie, you're just a disguise of the girl of my dreams. But I know she's waiting for me. **

**So I'll open my eyes to the day that's before me and leave here to find that next something new.**

The song ended with that line and was replaced with loud, pulsing chaos. I smiled as the singer sang the lyrics. _My favorite song. _I thought."The Ponytail Parades".

**Three sleepless nights, this isn't how its supposed to be. But you're so good at taking your time to get back to me. **

**I will wait for you forever, if you would just ask me. I thought that I could change you, but you changed me. **

**It doesn't feel right holding someone else's hand. Together on phone lines. And living at two opposite ends.**

**It scares me to think that you could find takers other than me, and better than me….**

The song continued but I only half listened as I realized that my laptop had been sitting, ready for me to use. I made sure the internet connection was good and then hopped on my instant messenger. I grinned, seeing that Jake was there waiting for me; he knew I would want to know everything that happened back at the house. A little _beep _sounded, letting me know he had sent me a message.

**Everything is alright, Ness.**

I rolled my eyes, knowing he thought I was overreacting. I began typing quickly and then hit _enter_.

**Jake, did Rose flip??**

I knew my question sounded stupid but I had to ask. Rosalie had never liked Jake and especially not since he had imprinted on me. It widened the huge gap between them to an almost impossible distance. They would never be able to get along.

**Blondie acted just as I imagined.**

_What kind of answer is that? _I thought, my nervousness getting harder to control. I didn't know what to expect when I sent my next message.

**What does that mean?**

I waited got what seemed minutes. I knew he would be careful what he said to me; protective as always. Sometimes, I wished that he'd just be upfront with me, but I knew he would never tell me something that might upset me. I supposed it was a good thing that he cared so much. I heard the _beep_ and looked warily at the screen.

**She was pissed. She hissed at me a bit. I growled. You know how it goes.**

Once again, I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd make it seem ordinary. _As if a competition of intimidation between a werewolf and vampire is normal. _I thought sarcastically as I sent my response.

**Seriously Jake, I hate getting my family all worked up… **

Within a few seconds, I got a reply.

**I'm sorry. I won't do anything to piss Blondie or any of your family off again. Good night, Nessie…**

And then, I got the message that said;

**Sexy_wolf_Jake09 has logged off.**

I frowned as I logged off and then turned my laptop off, setting it on the floor next to my nightstand. I slipped under my covers and rested my head on my down pillow, thinking of Jacob and the kiss that I still felt on my cheek. I blushed at the thought before I realized that I had made a huge mistake.

_He'll never kiss me again! I told him I hate upsetting my family and now he'll never kiss me again! _Tears began to well up in my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but it was no use. I had to let them fall. _How stupid am I? _

The tears continued to fall as I grabbed my ipod again and put it on shuffle, wondering what random song might play. As soon as the guitar began, the tears fell like a waterfall from my swollen eyes. When the chorus picked up, I felt sick to my stomach.

**Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me, out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling… So kiss me…**

After that one chorus, I took the headphones out of my ears and tossed the ipod across the moon and smiled to myself as it clattered to the floor. Then I turned on my side and closed my eyes, waiting impatiently for sleep to find me…


	10. Trust

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I was so confused... I left the story open for a lot of things, and I couldn't pick exactly what I wanted to do. lol. But here is a little surprise for all of you. I wrote something you won't suspect! Hope everyone likes it. **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews and interest! It keeps me writing these fan fics. Please keep reading and reviewing! If you have any suggestions for this fic, feel free to include them in your reviews! Its great to know what you guys might like to read! hehe**

**

* * *

**

**Trust**

(Jacob)

As soon as I sent that last message, I knew I had said the wrong thing. Of course, I didn't want to piss a whole house full of vampires off, but as much as I loved Nessie, I should have been able to show her a little affection. I needed to talk it over with Edward, but it was always awkward to talk about his daughter. I shook my head in instant embarrassment. _Why does she have to be _his _daughter?_

I groaned in annoyance as I picked the cell phone out of the pocket of my jeans and dialed the familiar number quickly. The dial tone rang in my ears loudly, forcing me to turn the volume down.

"Hello?" came Bella's voice.

I took a deep breath. "Hey, Bells! Can I speak to Edward, please?" I asked.

A low groan filled the phone. I heard her call Edward's name and then heard his surprised voice, muffled by distance.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, I have to talk to you." I said, trying to prolong the conversation.

"What about? I'm too far away or else I'd be able to know instantly." His voice was smug. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, I kind of need to talk to you about Nessie." I murmured, but I knew he'd be able to hear it.

"What about her?" he asked, concerned.

I took another deep, long breath before plunging forward. "I know that tonight was innocent and everything, but after we left the house, I did something."

I could hear the chuckle before he spoke. "I already know, Jake."

"She was thinking about it then?"

He chuckled a little louder now. "I knew about it when it happened. But I kept it from everyone." he explained, and then I heard a loud crash in the back ground. "Well, everyone but Bella of course. Jasper sensed the pain Nessie was feeling a few minutes ago. What happened? Ness is asleep so I have no clue what happened."

"Well," I began, wishing I didn't have to. "She got on instant messenger and we were talking. She wanted to know what happened when I came back to the house. I think she figured the whole family knew about the kiss after I told her that I wouldn't do anything to piss you guys off again. I shouldn't have said that and now I can't take it back." I had been holding my breath through this whole explanation and when I finished, I was sucking in gulps of air.

"Ah, I see."

I waited for him to continue, as I knew he would. _This sucks…_

"Jacob, I think its time you take Ness off our hands for a while. Even though she's young, she looks a lot older. You two will easily look normal in public."

I shook my head, trying to understand his words. My grip on the phone tightened. "What!?"

"I want you to take Renesmee out of town for a while." Edward said slowly, understanding my shock. "I trust you."

"I don't!" I heard Bella say from a far distance.

"The family won't go for this." I threw in, knowing for a fact that I was right.

He didn't listen to me. "Carlisle agrees with me on this."

"You told the Doc!?" I exclaimed, anger rising within me.

"Yes, I told my father. He says that the family has been giving you far too much pressure and that its time for you to get a way for a while. The others need some separation from her anyways."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Edward, I don't know about this…"

"It will be fine." he assured. "The others have to learn to live without her at some point. After the incident last night, I realized that we haven't treated her the way we should. She's not a little girl anymore, even if she's the age of one. We need to begin letting go."

I thought about it for a while, imagining time alone with Nessie, without her family hovering in the other room. Without Edward examining all of my thoughts. Without Blondie threatening me. The daydreams were perfect.

"Where will we go?" I asked, knowing I wasn't going to be the one paying for the trip.

"Anywhere my little girl wants. You can stay away as long as you want, but we have to hear from her every day and know about every location change, since Alice can't see anything when Nessie is with you."

I nodded, growing impatient. "Sure, sounds like good conditions."

Edward cleared his throat. "There's one more."

I groaned. _I don't have to read minds in order to know what's coming next._

"You have to stay in suites with two different rooms."

"No slumber parties, I got it." I chuckled.

"He's serious, dog!" Bella screamed, scaring me a little.

"I understand, Bells!"

She growled a little. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, hopefully you guys have a great time." Edward continued. "And maybe you can make tonight's mistake up to her somehow."

I smiled, thinking of the many ways I could go about that. "Thanks, Edward. I don't know how to repay you." _It sucks being dependant on bloodsuckers…_

"My pleasure, son." he said before the hanging up.

It was always strange when he called me that. I knew that we were practically related due to my imprinting on Ness and also the fact that I had helped them during all of the freaky Volturi nonsense. But in all honesty, it felt weird when he called me "son".

"I suppose I can't really get away from that." I thought, knowing that one day, we would be related through my marriage to Ness.

I threw the cell phone across my tiny room, onto a pile of clean close I hadn't stuffed in my dresser and then crawled under my thin quilt. I closed my eyes and smiled when an image of Nessie's glowing face greeted me. _Dear Renesmee…_ I thought, and then, without my approval, another image took my love's place: human Bella.

I closed my eyes tighter but her smiling face wouldn't disappear. Her chocolate eyes looked at me and my heart fell into my stomach. _Damn it! Why can't I have it easy!?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! If you have any suggestions for places Jake and Nessie should visit, feel free to tell me! I'd love ideas! Thanks! AnnieOakley16~**


	11. Surprise

**_Hey guys... Sorry for the delay in updates. Many tough things have happened to me lately and I just haven't felt the desire to write. But keep in mind that I've tried over and over again to get this chapter for you. SO here it is! I'm not happy with it. I guess I never am happy with it but as long as you like it, its all good! Let me know! I still need travel suggestions for Jake and Nessie's vacation..._**

**

* * *

**

**Surprise**

(Renesmee)

I woke up to find my dad standing in the doorway, grinning at me. Startled, I jumped up and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Get ready as fast as you can, Ness." he said simply. His crooked grin widened slightly.

"Dad, what's going on?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you. The only thing I can say is that Jake is on his way here now."

Tears filled my eyes at the thought of his name and I tried hard not to think of his face, which would most likely bring forth sobs. Before I even had time to cheer myself up, my father was on the bed next to me, his arm around my small shoulders.

"Ness, there's no need to cry now. You have no idea what is about to happen." he whispered with a wink.

As I looked up at him in confusion, he began to chuckle. "Daddy? Can you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

"Sorry but I can't. You have to hear it from Jake."

He stood from the bed and pulled me up with him, making sure I was ok to stand. Even though he knew I was a lot less fragile than a normal human girl, he still worried that the slightest thing would harm me. _I suppose that stems from the protectiveness that he had for my mom when she was a human._

"Go get ready." he smiled and pushed me gently toward my door.

XXX

I rushed through a shower and blow dried my hair with an intensity I didn't know I had and then ran to my room in my fluffy bathrobe and searched through my closet -which was overrun by designer pieces and expensive fabrics. Finally, I found a simple green t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and rushed out, clutching a pair of white flip-flops in my left hand.

"Renesmee, I know that you're excited about all of this secrecy and everything, but I wouldn't be so happy." my mother said, he voice deeper than usual. I could tell she was serious; angry even. I walked over to her and placed my hands on each of her cheeks and told her exactly what I hoped she needed to hear. _Don't worry. _

She shook her head as soon as she saw the words. "Ness, you have no idea what's going on."

_And that is exactly why you shouldn't expect anything of me but curiosity and excitement. Right?_

Once again, she shook her head, letting her hair dance slightly. I grinned, imagining what might come next. "Ness, I understand that, but I have to ask you to be open-minded."

This time, I spoke out loud. "About what?"

She took an unneeded breath and plunged forward; I could tell she was nervous. "Jake is going to ask you something…" she said simply, letting her words trail off.

I couldn't help letting my face light up at the many possibilities. "What is he going to ask me?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and growled lightly. "I'm…not allowed to tell you."

I groaned. "Mom, I don't get it. How was Dad grinning from ear to ear and you're upset about whatever this is?"

She stood in silence, staring down at me like I was a little child. _Ha. Well, I guess I am. _I thought to myself. "Renesmee, just be aware that what's going be asked isn't going to go over well with the rest of the family."

I thought about that for a few seconds and realized that something was going to change completely and I would be the one to decide whether I agreed with the change or not. _Great…_ I thought sarcastically. "Whatever, Mom. Can I go the house now?" I asked impatiently.

She gave me a look of warning and nodded. I hugged her and kissed her cheek with a smile and ran out the cottage door. After a few minutes, I reached the house and ran up the porch steps quickly, yet noiselessly.

"Nessie!" screamed Rose from inside the house.

I groaned. _What now? _"What, Aunt Rose?" I called.

"Don't give me that…"

I ignored her from then on, trying to block out all the curse words pouring out of her mouth. _Rose needs to learn some manners!_

"Ness, you better not go through with whatever that _dog_ asks of you!" Rose screamed as she found her way to the porch.

"I don't even know what's going on so…"

"Well, just _don't _agree to it!"

I stood staring at my aunt in shock. _What could possibly have made her so mad? _I asked myself and then images started going through my mind. Daydreams in a sense.

I saw me and my mom picking out a beautiful white dress with Aunt Alice critiquing every possible flaw in the fabric or accessories. A church filled with romantic candles covering every stable surface and flowers scattered about the floor and pews. Even as I see the spectacular ambiance of the building, I see the man who made it possible, Jacob Black. His smile is wide and excited but his eyes seem to be filled with unshed tears.

"Ness, are you listening to me!?" Rose asks and I blinked away the hopes and dreams I was witnessing within me.

"Umm, yeah…" I murmured, knowing she'd hear me either way.

"Nessie, I'm serious about this!" she exclaimed, her voice growing a lot higher than it should have been able to. As she paced the porch, Uncle Emmett came out and grinned at her fury.

"Hey, Babe, calm down. Don't scare Nessie!" he laughed, patting my head with his huge hand. I giggled as he winked at me. _At least I have his support, obviously._

I heard a car driving up to the house and turned to see Jake's Rabbit coming to a stop in front of the porch steps. I grinned, probably from ear to ear.

"Filthy, dog." Rose murmured under her breath and I knew she forgot about the fact that I could hear a lot better than a normal human child. _Sometimes being half-vampire is a blessing. _I thought to myself with a grin.

"Hey, Ness!" Jake smiled as he stepped out of the car, closing the door quickly. He ran up the steps and I ran into his arms. "Whoa!" he gasped as I jumped up and latched on to his neck and let him twirl me around. _I've never done that… Is it just because Rose is in watching?_ I wondered as he set me back down onto the porch and chuckled slightly.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed again and shook his head. "Nothing, you're just so enthusiastic today."

I nodded, feeling a little awkward. "Sorry."

He patted my back gently and sighed. "I like it, Ness."

A low hiss came from the front door. We turned and found Rose in the doorway glaring at us. Jake stepped in front of me protectively. "Blondie, now is not the time. Can you get out of here?" he asked rudely.

She hissed again and then said, "Fine, but I'll be listening to everything."

Jake stepped aside and I watched Aunt Rose's statuesque form disappearing into the house as she screamed, "Edward, the beast is here!" even though she knew he would already know that. _She just wants to say it._

I looked up at Jacob and he gave a "whatever" type shrug and I smiled, nodding. He could always make me feel better.

"Ah, Jacob." my dad said as he stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him, despite the fact that everyone in the house would still be able to hear the conversation. "I suppose I should tell Nessie what all of this is about and then I'll leave you both to the planning?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Jake nodded. "Yeah."

I looked up at my dad and he winked. After an unneeded sigh, he spoke. "Alright, darling. I've decided that, after a lot of thinking, you need a break from this house and the cottage. You need a break from Forks."

I scrunched my face up in confusion. I looked up at my dad's handsome face and asked, _What's that got to do with Jake? Is the family going on vacation or…?_

He shook his head. "Nessie, we're not all going."

I could tell my dad was dancing around the meaning of the secrecy, but I couldn't figure out why. I looked from him to Jacob and back again and then finally spoke out loud. "What do you mean then?"

Jacob grinned widely and then cleared his throat as if to speak but he didn't. My father answered my question.

"Renesmee, you and Jacob are going to go on vacation together."

My mouth dropped even though I didn't mean for it to. I looked up at my father's face again. _Are you serious? Why?_

"Because, Jake has been really stressed about everything. The family is bringing him a lot of pressure. I figured it would be a good idea for you to get out for a while also."

I looked at Jake and he smiled his big smile and said, "Is that ok with you, Ness?"

I jumped up and touched his face with my hands and sent him my excitement with one sentence: _Of course its ok with me!_

He winked at me and I couldn't help but hop up and wrap my hands around his neck. He enveloped me in his huge, feverous arms and swung me around, chuckling non-stop.

I closed my eyes and took in his musky scent. Even though there was the sharp scent of wolf to him that I hated, I loved the stronger smell of his hair and breath. As I thought about everything I loved about him, I thought one thing:

_How long will I have with him?_

* * *

**_HEY GUYS! Thanks for reading! Please, in your reviews (hopefully you still love this story and me enough to review) please give me suggestions on places for Jake and Ness to travel! I have a few ideas, but I want to make you guys happy!!! Please read and review and answer the question: "Where the heck are they going!?"_**


	12. Ireland: Lonely Cottage

**Ireland: Lonely Cottage**

(Jacob)

After much deliberation, Edward and Nessie found exactly where we should go for our first location: Donegal, Ireland. Although Ireland had never been one of my top vacation dreams, it helped that the Cullens owned a small cottage on the coastline, exactly where Nessie dreamed of going.

Alice smiled at the mention of the coast, giving me the idea that maybe the weather would behave itself while we were there and that slowly but surely, I'd be making Nessie happy again.

"Jake, don't worry yourself. Look at all these pictures, you and Nessie will fall in love with the Irish coast." Esme said, and I knew that Edward had hinted to her what I was thinking. She handed me some pictures of Donegal before continuing. "I know that this idea seems rather…confusing. Edward isn't always this lenient. But I can promise you that it will work out." she said, patting my shoulder, making me remember that she wasn't just a vampire, but a mother as well. I grinned.

"This place looks great." I said, unsure of what to say as I looked at the two photos in my hands. They depicted a sunny day on the coast at a white lighthouse and the peaceful scene at a local beach.

"It is. It really is." Carlisle chimed in as he walked into the room, going straight for Esme. He hugged her tight and then looked up at me with generous eyes. "Jacob, I know you're scared that we won't keep our promise of staying away. But honestly, we will. I have no problem with Nessie leaving with you. You're very protective."

We heard a growl from outside and I knew exactly who it would be. "Oh damn it!" I cursed under my breath and Carlisle chuckled slightly.

"You dog! My daughter is _not_ going anywhere with you!" Bella screamed, her perfect voice mixing with a menacing hiss.

I rolled my eyes, which made her hiss and growl even more. I chuckled. "Bells, I'm gonna take care of Ness! Stop worrying."

She came up to where I sat on the couch and stood over me, trying to give a look of terrifying authority. "I'm not worrying about anything because you're not taking her anywhere!"

Carlisle put a hand on Bella's shoulder and spoke with great patience. "Isabella, this is the best thing for Ness. Now calm down."

Bella's eyes narrowed and she slapped Carlisle's hand away, which made him raise an eyebrow. "Carlisle, you have no idea how bad this plan is! I can't let him take Renesmee all over the world without me there."

Esme smiled, nodding her head. "Bella, it's a mother's instinct to protect her child and want to keep that child close, but you can't hold Nessie back."

Suddenly, Edward entered the room and stood beside Bella, running his hand through her hair affectionately. "Bella, be realistic. We can't keep Renesmee locked up here at the mansion or in the cottage. She needs to see the world. And she needs to learn that there's a world away from us."

Bella hissed once more, then nodded reluctantly. "I suppose so." Then her eyes locked back on me, and I could see the hatred within them. "But if I hear one thing from Nessie that makes me believe that you're taking advantage of her, I swear you won't be able to look at her again. It wouldn't be hard to scratch those disgusting eyes of yours out of their sockets!"

I laughed, and so did Edward. "Bells, I don't have to look at her to take advantage…" and then I grinned as she tensed and looked as if she were a cat ready to pounce. "Calm down, Bells. it's a joke. I don't plan on taking advantage of Renesmee. I care for her too much to even think of something like that. You should know that."

After what seemed an eternity, Bella began to nod her head. "Alright."

XXX

The flight to Ireland was miserably long, but Nessie's company kept the many hours of sitting and waiting enjoyable.

"We have to go to the beach!" she exclaimed as the pilot announced that we were an hour away from the airport in Shannon.

I smiled and put my arm around her. "Of course! We're staying right on the coast anyways." I explained.

"I know, but I really want to hang out at the beach all day." she sighed, obviously daydreaming.

I chuckled. "But we do that all the time back home…"

"I know, but it'll be sunny here. Its never sunny back home!" she said, batting her eyelashes with a cute smirk written on her lips.

"If that's what you really want. I'll to whatever will make you happy."

She giggled. "The beach then…"

For a while, we were quiet until Nessie cleared her throat. I looked down at her pale face and saw the seriousness that resided in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ness?" I asked, my brows furrowing at the expression I saw from her.

"Why did my dad agree to this?" she asked, looking up at me with curious eyes.

I thought for a moment and then decided that the best thing for her would be to lie. _For now…_

"Well, Jake?"

I shook my head. "I really don't know, Ness. I think your dad figured you were ready to experience the world, and you weren't able to do that with the family around."

"I could've went on vacation with him and my mom though, right?" she asked, making it harder for me to think.

"Well, I think he thought it'd be nice for me to get away too." I said with a chuckle and she grinned widely, her eyes brightening.

The speakers in the plane came on and we could hear the voice of our old pilot speaking, telling us that we were less than fifteen minutes away from our destination and that we were hitting some turbulence so we should put our seat belts on. As we did, the back of my hand brushed Nessie's for a single second as we buckled our own belts. I looked up from my hand and saw that she was blushing so brightly that I wished I could just kiss her cheeks so that the rosy color would never leave. _Blushing is very becoming on her…_

"What are you staring at, Jake?" she asked me.

I blinked a few times, a little shocked that I had stayed fixed on her face so long. _Of course, it is a beautiful face._ I thought to myself before answering her question. "You of course." I smirked, trying my best at flirting.

She giggled in response at first, and then said, "Well, I don't know about that…" she looked down insecurely as her voice trailed off.

"Hey," I said, lifting her chin with my hand so that she had to look me in the eyes. "You're very beautiful, Renesmee. Please remember that…"

XXX

After leaving the plane and going through the small airport to the baggage carousel, we made it out to the front and waited for a tram to take us to the right car rental. I could tell that Nessie was going to pass out, so as soon as we got the car, I loaded it with our many bags after taking Nessie's pillow out of her suitcase. I opened the door for her and she slid in with a smile.

I hopped into the driver's seat -which was on the opposite side from what I was used to- and looked back at Renesmee. She was curled up in the seat, her head resting comfortably on her pillow. She looked so peaceful, like an innocent angel. _How could I have been so stupid… I never should have hurt someone like her…_

I turned back to face the windshield and started the engine. A GPS was built into the dashboard so I punched in the address of the cottage and groaned when it told me it was about three hours away from our current location. _Well, damn… Its all dark and I was hoping to get to sleep sooner… Oh well…_ I thought as I eased out of the parking lot and out onto the street with great uncertainty.

I concentrated on the road fully until I got used to driving on the wrong side of the car and road. "Its not as bad as they make it seem in the movies." I chuckled.

After an hour and a half of driving, the silence in the car became unbearable. I turned the radio on and cringed as an Irish rock song exploded from the speakers; every possible instrument came racing into my ears and it began to give me a headache. I searched through the many radio stations and finally a good song came on, and I began to relax and my headache disappeared. I listened to the lyrics of the song and smiled, thinking of Ness, and then it hit me. Another image of human Bella…

As the song continued, I began to sing along at the chorus. "You can never say never, while we don't know when. But time and time again, younger now than we were before. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go."

Tears sprang up in my eyes as I sang the words and then I looked into the rearview mirror to see Nessie watching me with concerned eyes. I grin uncomfortably at her and she smiled back. Quickly, I blinked my tears away.

"You alright, Jake?" she asked as I turned the music down slightly.

I hesitated before answering. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

I nodded, realizing that we were only about thirty minutes away from the cottage. _Was I speeding that much?_ I wondered to myself. "Yeah, half an hour left to drive." I said simply, glancing up to see her tired face. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

She shook her head. "I want to keep you company the rest of the way." she smirked and then moved forward, leaning on the back of my seat. Then, suddenly, her arms were wrapped awkwardly around the seat and me.

"What are you doing, Ness?" I asked with a chuckle, but inside, my stomach was in a fury at her touch.

"I like how warm you are." she said all too quickly as she let her arms fall away from me.

I frowned. "Nessie, just go back to sleep."

She nodded and curled back up in the backseat. I watched her for a few seconds from the rearview mirror and then decided to watch the road again. _I can never say the right thing…_

As I drove faster, the little bit of scenery I could see from the headlights hinted at the closeness of the coast. I smiled. _I've always loved the ocean…_

Finally, I came to the small turn-off that led to a closed gate. I jumped out of the car and dug the key out of my pocket and unlocked the rusty lock with one swift flip of the wrist. I pushed the gate forward and then made sure the breeze wouldn't force it closed, then hopped back into the car and drove through, up to the small cottage.

If anything, it seemed lonely. The shrubbery that lined the pathway to the front door was overgrown and vines climbed the walls and covered the tiny windows. I looked back at Nessie's sleeping form and grinned. I didn't want to wake her up, but also I couldn't just leave her in the car.

I got out and popped the trunk open and took all of the bags out. After slamming the trunk shut, I carried all of the luggage up to the door of the cottage. I looked back at the car and decided it was safe to leave Ness there for a few seconds. _We're so isolated out here anyways…_ I mused.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open. As I walked in, I could tell that someone had been sent to clean the rooms because the fresh scent of cleaning products hit my nose so hard that I began to sneeze. I found one of the bedrooms and set all the bags on the bed, anxious to get back out into the night air.

I walked to the car and opened the back door and slipped into the backseat with Nessie. She was breathing lightly and her hand was twitching. I took it in my own and it stopped within seconds. I looked up to see her eyes opened and her mouth turned up into a smile. I smirked.

"We're here." I whispered.

She yawned and then sat up. I sniggered. Her hair was a complete mess and her eyes looked so tired and heavy.

"Ready to go in?" I asked. "Sleep in a real bed?"

She shook her head and scooted herself over to me. With one small smile, she curled up close to me and rested her head against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and it was as if she had melted into my side. She was suddenly so warm and I sighed. _Why can't it be like this all the time? _I thought to myself as I reached over and grabbed her pillow and shook her a little.

"Nessie, we need to go in. We can't stay out here." I whispered into her hair.

She stirred slightly, telling me that she was already asleep. I pulled her onto my lap and cradled her in my arms. Slowly, I lifted myself out of the car with her in my arms and closed the door with my foot.

After closing the door to the cottage, I took Nessie to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed gently. Her eyes opened just as I was moving the bags from the foot of the bed. "Don't go, Jake." she said so softly it couldn't have been counted as even a whisper.

"I have to go to the other room, Ness." I said with obvious distaste for the rule.

"Please, stay with me…" she frowned.

I stood there, gazing at the girl I loved and I knew I couldn't say no. I took a deep breath, imagining exactly what would happen to me if her family found out and nodded. "Alright."

She smiled and held out her hand. I grinned uneasily and took her small hand in my bigger one, then sat on the bed beside her. She curled up -once again- next to me and used me as a pillow. I relaxed slightly and closed my eyes, realizing that with the two of us there, the cottage wasn't really all that lonely. After squeezing Renesmee's hand gently, a fuzzy black cloud took over my consciousness…

* * *

**Well, that was the first vacation chapter! The next chapter will be about their complete stay in Donegal! Hope you enjoyed this... Read and Review! Also, I still need a few more location suggestions! Thanks for reading! AnnieOakley16~~**


	13. Ireland: Little Interruptions

_Hey guys... I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing...although I haven't been getting very many. If the story is letting you down in any way, please let me know so I can change/improve it in any way I can. This chapter was very hard to write and I skip forward to save you, the reader, time... Of course, it is rather long. Please let me know what you think in a review! They help me so much... (I take good AND bad reviews so don't worry about hurting my feelings.) Hope you like this chapter..._

**

* * *

**

**Ireland: Little Interruptions **

(Renesmee)

I opened my eyes to find the bright light of morning seeping through the curtains of the windows, feeling safe and warm. I smiled when I remembered the night before and the fact that I was feeling so warm because Jake's muscular arms were wrapped protectively around me. I knew it was wrong to ask him to stay, but nothing seemed more right to me than having him close to me at all times.

I sat up and his arm tightened around me slightly. I looked down at his face and couldn't help but giggle. His long hair was a mess of tangles and his lips were set in a sleepy pout. He groaned as I tried to once again leave his embrace. "Jake, I have to get up…You should too." I whispered and he chuckled groggily.

"No…" he mumbled.

"Jacob…" I giggled. "Its time to…"

"Ness," he interrupted. "I'm not getting up."

I frowned. He sounded so rude and I had to fight back the urge to cry. And then I realized how tired he always was at home and how this was a vacation. "Alright, Jake. Sleep. I'll be making breakfast."

He sat up instantly. "Breakfast?" he asked, his eyes bright with interest.

I smirked at him as I rolled my eyes. "Yes." And then I realized that there may not even be any food in the house. _I know he'd hear if I drove off in the rental car…_ I thought, and shivered at the idea of him being extremely angry with me. _I really don't want to get him upset. He may be good at controlling his anger, but I don't like putting him in a position where he has to._

"I guess I could get up now…" he said sadly.

"No! No, just relax… You have so much to worry about. You deserve some rest. Sleep. I'll fix some breakfast." I looked him in the eye and his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, telling me that I had him stuck. He finally nodded.

"Alright." he smiled and squeezed me once more and then let me go.

I chuckled as I left the room and made my way to the tiny kitchen. I took a deep breath as I came to one of the few cabinets. _There better be food in this cabinet…_ I thought as my hand touched the small handle. I opened it and my mouth dropped.

Although the food was mainly foreign brands, there was cereal that looked just as good as the kind back in the States and even a package of bagels that looked so fresh that I was tempted just to make myself breakfast and leave Jake to fend for himself. _My parents must've called ahead to make sure the house was well stocked with food… _I finally thought with a smile.

I then realized that the food that I would definitely need would be in the fridge, so I stepped across the small space and opened the refrigerator door and giggled. Once again, it was full of food and a ton of drinks that we might be interested in. I frowned at the sight of a small case of Irish beer and a bottle of whiskey. _Ugh, I always forget that Jake is an adult. _

I took out a carton of eggs and then opened the section of the fridge that was actually the freezer and found a small package of bacon. _I know for a fact that Jake loves bacon!_ I thought with a slight chuckle.

Within a few minutes, I had the bacon sizzling and a few pieces already cooling down on a plate by the stove. I knew that Jacob loved scrambled eggs so I went about cracking eight eggs and stirring them in a bowl while I occasionally flipped bacon. I looked around the kitchen and found a loaf of bread and began toasting two slices at a time in an old fashioned looking toaster. I pulled out a large carton of orange juice and set it on the kitchen table, along with two plates and the needed silverware. I searched the cabinets until I found two cups.

I smiled proudly as I finally finished with the bacon and set out to scrambling the eggs. In no time, all of the food was ready. I was just about to call Jake's name when I realized he was standing in the doorway, grinning.

"What is it?" I asked, instantly feeling self-conscious.

He laughed, stepping into the warm kitchen. It didn't take much for him to be right next to me -the kitchen was so tiny and he was so tall and muscular, he wasn't made for such a small space.

He looked down at me with a strange shimmer in his eyes. I began to blush. "Ness, you're so beautiful today." he whispered, leaning his head down until he was less than an inch from my left cheek. "Really, you are."

For a second, all was silent except for our light breathing and then he closed his eyes. I closed mine as well and waited for the warm sensation of his lips against mine, until my cell phone began to sing. Jacob cursed loudly as I opened my eyes and grabbed the phone out of the back pocket of my jeans. "Sorry, Jake. Its my parents. The food is on the table." I said as I walked out the back door and pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello?" I answered, rolling my eyes slightly. _Why did you have to call now, Mom!? _I thought, impatiently.

"Ness, you made it there safely, right?" my mom's panicked voice asked.

I nodded despite the fact that she couldn't see me. "Yes." I said simply.

"Why didn't you call us when you landed in Shannon?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep as soon as I got in the rental car!"

I heard a groan. "Ness, please remember to call us when you land."

XXX

After a thirty minute phone call with my mom, I finally came inside to find that Jacob as already swallowed down his helping of food. "Dang it, I'm sorry you had to eat alone." I apologized.

"Ness, its fine. Now, you eat and then we can head on out to the beach." he said with his big, happy smile.

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry anymore."

"Why not? Are you ok?" he asked, sounding almost as panicked as my parents.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to get to the beach sooner."

He chuckled and stood. He walked around the kitchen table and came to stand in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled close to him. He smelled as he always did: the scent of the forests near Forks. I loved that smell.

He patted my back and pushed me away gently. "Alright, get your stuff together and we can get going."

XXX

The drive to the beach only took a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. We were silent the whole way there and every time I looked up at Jake's face, he seemed frustrated. Many things ran through my mind. _He wishes he hadn't almost kissed me…_

Once we found the beach Uncle Emmett suggested, we took the picnic basket out of the trunk. I grabbed the towels and blankets. We didn't know how long we'd be staying at the beach, so we came prepared for every possibility. We trudged through the sand and found a nice spot with a lot of drift wood, which reminded me of First Beach.

"Well, what shall we do?" Jake asked as he kicked off his sandals and placed his hands on his hips.

I giggled and then ran for the waves. I heard Jacob close behind me as I took my first step into the water. It was freezing cold, but with my strange skin and body temperature, I didn't notice; neither would Jake. I turned and Jacob was right behind me, laughing loudly. I splashed him playfully and he stopped laughing, suddenly growing very serious.

"Uh oh!" I screamed and tried to get out of his reach, but his long arms caught me in a tight embrace that I couldn't fight my way out of.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his cheek brushing mine slightly. I melted with the subtle touch.

"Nowhere now…" I said breathlessly. I struggled against his strong arms but got nowhere. "I give up."

"I don't!" he exclaimed and forced his way -easily- against the waves and into deeper water.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" he said, shifting his eyes from side to side. Then, suddenly, he plunged into the salty water, barely giving me time to take a breath.

The splashing and diving and giggles lasted for about an hour and then we both realized how cold the water really was. We let the waves carry us back to the sand and then made our way up to the drift wood. I sat on one of the logs as Jake handed me a towel and started to set up our picnic lunch on one of the many blankets we had packed.

After a short lunch, we went back into the water. I swam out to deep water and he followed close behind me, worrying as usual. I began to tread water, waiting for him to come to my side. As he looked at me, I placed one of my hands to his cheek, telling him, _Thank you for today…_

"You're very welcome, Ness." he said with a grin, and then dove under a wave.

XXX

As the sun began to set, Jacob convinced me to follow him. No matter how many times I asked him where we were going, he'd just shake his head and tell me it was a surprise. As we made our way to the top of a sandy hill, I saw it. A lighthouse.

Set among the sand and rocks of the beach, a lighthouse stood proud and strong. I smiled. "It so beautiful." I murmured as I gazed at the old, white building this blue trim.

"I figured you'd like it." he chuckled.

When we came up to the door, we saw that it was abandoned. All the windows were broken and the front door was ajar. Inside, cobwebs resided in every corner and dust covered every surface. Furniture was clothed with white sheets and a piano remained uncovered, looking rather lonely among the old walls.

"Let's go up to the tower." Jacob whispered into my ear, startling me.

We climbed the stairs and then were greeted by fresh sea air. The color of the sunset was slightly gloomy; not as extravagant as the ones my parents had seen at Isle Esme, but I couldn't complain. I was with Jake.

The clouds swam in the sun's fading yellow rays and the choppy water shimmered like moving crystal. I had never seen a sunset so simple, and yet so beautiful.

Suddenly, Jacob's hand found mine and closed around it. I looked up at him and he was gazing at me with a serious expression on his face. "What's wrong, Jake?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing." he replied, his voice low and husky. I could tell something was on his mind and that he wasn't willing to share. His hand squeezed mine gently and I began to lose track of every thought I had. He stepped closer and I began to breathe in his rugged scent. His face was growing closer to mine and I knew what a huge risk he was taking. But I didn't care. I wanted his lips to meet mine. I wanted this one touch more than anything else in the world. I watched in what seemed like slow-motion as he closed his eyes. After a split second, I closed mine too, waiting for his warm lips to brush mine softly. And then it happened.

"Not again!" I groaned quietly as I opened my eyes and pulled out my cell phone, once again hearing my ringtone. _Ugh, the ringtone from Hell! _I thought after Jacob let go of my hand and walked away from me toward the stairs. _When will the interruptions end!? _

I opened the phone and tried to sound cheerful. "Hi, Mom!"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please review!!! Oh, and please, let me know where you'd like Jake and Ness to go next!! Thanks again! AnneOakley16~_**


	14. Greece: Hotel Grande Bretagne

_Hey guys... I'm sorry for another long wait in between chapters. I'm taking **TheLondonUnderground**'s suggestion of Greece seriously. I already planned on trying to do a chapter in Greece so I suppose now is the best time! Thanks for the suggestion. _

_Also, I wanted to let all of my readers know that when I come up with a location, I research it big time before I write. I search for possible hotels and tourist spots and even restaurants they may eat at. So, the place they are staying at in this chapter is real and looks amazing! Look up some pics of this place! Its very luxurious! Sorry for the long note...I just wanted to let you know that I am using **real **places...._

* * *

**Greece: Hotel Grande Bretagne **

(Jacob)

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing annoyingly close to my head. I grabbed the cell and looked at the screen. I groaned when I saw the name in tiny black letters: **Bella**.

"Hello?" I answered, groggily.

"Jacob, I know we were supposed to have you take Nessie wherever she wanted to go, but Rosalie found a great hotel in Greece that might interest her anyways." Bella explained in a flurry of words so fast I could barely keep up with her.

"Bells, my brain just woke up, can you please, _please_ slow down so I can understand you?"

A chuckle came from the other end of the line. "Of course. Rosalie found a hotel for you guys in Athens, Greece. Its highly expensive which already has me uneasy, but she said she'd pay for the whole thing. Your room is already booked and everything. We found a flight for you as well."

I tried to focus on what she was saying, but my head was far too sleepy. "Greece?"

"Ugh! Jake! Focus!"

I laughed lightly and then nodded my head at the phone. "Ok, so we're going to Athens when?"

The plane leaves in five hours from Shannon. You can make it there in time, right?"

"Yep. What else must I know?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Nessie knows all about this plan. She's the one who wanted to head off to Greece. She's been longing to see the Acropolis…"

I grinned, thinking about sight-seeing with Renesmee. "I'm sure she does. She's mentioned it before, I think."

"Jake, just make sure she's happy! This trip is the most exciting thing that's happened to her in a long time."

XXX

Nessie was quiet all during breakfast. She just stared down at her small bowl of cereal and I munched on a bagel with cream cheese smeared heavily over its toasted surface. She had already packed her bags and had them waiting by the door. _Of course she hadn't thought to tell me of the plans…_ I groaned the thought as I rushed to pack all of my belongings. Finally, my bags were ready and I set to loading the rental car.

"Jake, is it ok that we go to Greece?" she asked me as we climbed into the car.

I looked at her face and smiled widely. Her face was crinkled in concern and her eyes seemed sad. _What could I have done now? _I thought to myself, then said out loud: "Oh, Ness, I can't wait for Greece. Of course, I have no idea how to speak the language there." I laughed as I pulled away from the "lonely cottage" and out the gate.

"Well, Aunt Rose says most people in Athens will speak English, but they'd love for people to know a little Greek here and there." she replied, staring down at her hands awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Renesmee, are you alright?" I asked, taking my eyes off the road for a few seconds to see her face grow panicked and then relax oddly.

"I'm fine." she said quickly.

I laughed. "I don't believe you."

She looked up at me and smirked, reminding me a lot of her mother. "You should." she said simply. I rolled my eyes and shut my mouth for the whole drive to the airport. On the plane, we didn't talk much, although I tried many times to ease the tension I could see in Nessie's eyes. However, she never seemed to truly relax.

After landing in Athens, we rented a small car and drove to Constitution Square and were shocked to see the hotel we were to be staying in. "Umm, Ness, is that it?" I asked, still amazed.

She nodded, her mouth slightly dropped.

In front of us was the _Hotel Grande Bretagne_, a very large, regallooking building standing at about seven stories high. The entrance was topped with four flags, two being the flag of Greece. We pulled up to the Valet and unloaded our bags onto a trolley for the bellboy to take up to our rooms (as soon as we checked in).

Side by side, Ness and I entered the lobby to find expensive furnishings resting on marble floors. The floor was occasionally topped with luxurious looking rugs. Ness sighed as she saw the gold light fixtures and clocks. "This is amazing…" she whispered in awe.

We walked up to the front desk and Nessie took the lead, speaking rapidly in Greek. _She speaks Greek!? _Seeing my obvious confusion, she said one more word to the receptionist and then giggled. "Sorry, he just doesn't understand what I'm saying." she apologized and the woman behind the desk nodded with a chuckle.

"You've been booked to stay in one of our Deluxe Suites with two bedrooms, correct?"

"Yes." Ness nodded with a polite smile.

"Are there any other accommodations you might need?" the receptionist asked with her thick Greek accent.

"Not at the moment. We'll call if there's anything."

I looked at Ness, astounded by how grown up she seemed as she continued to check in. Never before had I noticed how grown up she really had become. _Obviously I'm an idiot for not seeing it before._

After a few more minutes of happy chatting with the woman, Ness was handed our room keys and a few small brochures of sights to see and the restaurants within the hotel.

"I guess Dad made us a reservation at the hotel's Roof Garden restaurant. He says its amazing. And he told me he made sure they set up a special secluded table for us on the balcony." she explained, her eyes bright with excitement.

I groaned. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to eat at some local place? I don't think I have any clothes nice enough for this." I said after grabbing the brochure to flip through. I pointed at a picture of the Roof Garden.

Nessie giggled. "Not to worry, Jacob! Aunt Alice arranged for a good friend of hers to come help us with our wardrobe for tonight."

I grinned uneasily at the thought of being fitted for a suit. "Great…"

XXX

Within a few hours, a hard knock came on our door. I opened it to find a petite vampire with bright pink hair smiling brightly. "Good day, I am Felicia. Alice called me to get you two ready for a great evening out!"

I grinned. "Of course, come on in." I said, and instantly, a large group of chatty vampire guys and gals poured into out suite. I stifled a groan that might have turned into a growl.

"Eww, what the hell is that smell, it smells like wet d-" Felicia's words trailed off as she really looked at me. "Oh, its just you…"

My arms began to shake furiously and Nessie came to my side within seconds of seeing my obvious anger. "Ma'am, please don't say such things around him. He can control his anger, but insults do not help." Renesmee explained, her eyes searching Felicia's for some hint of understanding.

Felicia nodded in disgust. "Of course." she said flatly. "You, my dear Renesmee will be easy to dress up. But it is that…_boy_ that will take some major work." she looked me up and down, a frown contorting her once happy face.

"Let's get to work then." one of the vampire men exclaimed, running over to me, his actions full of flamboyance. _Don't tell me he's gay…_ I thought to myself nervously, watching as the man grinned widely at me. Then he winked and I grew tense.

XXX

After hours of what Felicia called "grooming", her and her male partner looked me over with satisfied smiles.

"You look spectacular, Mr. Black." she said, running her cold fingers through my shoulder-length hair.

"Oh yes, Sir. Very handsome!" he partner praised, his eyes taking in every inch of me. _This is very uncomfortable…_

"Quite the eye-candy now…" Felicia continued, brushing some lint off the jacket of my black suit. "You should dress like this more often."

I laughed. Never had I felt so uncomfortable in my life. Tight dress shoes, a suit that made me feel stuck in one position… _Not to mention the little vampire man lusting after me…Doesn't he know I'm a wolf? _"Well, I don't think that would work well out in the Pacific Northwest forests." I finally explained and they nodded.

"Well, Mr. Black, I'd suggest going down to the lobby. Miss Renesmee will meet you there in ten minutes."

I nodded, my eyebrow raised.

"I can tell you're wondering why she can't go there with you, right?"

I nodded again.

"Well, I haven't finished her make-up and hair completely yet. And she must look perfect for tonight. Alice told me her father requested for her to look absolutely perfect tonight."

I thought about Felicia's words as I stood in the elevator. The doors opened and I walked into the lobby with a sigh. There were couples walking about in fancy evening wear and I couldn't help but wonder what Renesmee would be wearing and how angelic she might look in whatever it might be. I thought about her chocolate brown eyes and how they always seemed to remind me of her mother's human life. I groaned. _No more of that… This night has to be perfect. _I disciplined myself. _Renesmee has to be happy…_

After ten minutes of waiting, I finally caught sight of what I'd been waiting for. But I got so much more than what I had expected…

* * *

_I know, I know... I've left you hanging. Forgive me please! hehe. Read and review. And you guys can keep those location suggestions coming. They help out a lot. Thanks, **AnnieOakley16**~_


End file.
